Why Him
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Kiba is in love with Hinata who is now dating Naruto. He gets into many fights with everyone and he is always trying to win Hinata's heart. What happens when a certain raven comes into the picture? Possible lemons, slightly OOC, KibaxHinata, HinataxNaruto, NarutoxSakura, SasukexKiba and Sakura chasing Sasuke around. This story is written by The Akatsuki Wolf and nefeli.soulbender.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers, this is a story between nefeli . soulbender and me! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Why Him**

* * *

I growled in annoyance as I was once again waiting with Shino for Hinata to come and train with us. She used to be on time before she started dating _him._

Now, she is always late or she cancels our meetings completely. Kurenai-sensei said that it's just love and then giggled something about Asuma-san. Why are women so difficult to understand? Especially when it comes to their lovey dovey crap.

Damn, I hate it when I think that _he_'_s _the one with her. The one who gets her attention. Some people would just say "what's your problem Kiba?" but they wouldn't get an answer. The truth is that I'm in love with Hinata; probably from the first time I met her.

I still remember that day clearly; it was the first day in the Academy and we happened to sit next to each other. I think I was angry with my mother about something, but I can't recall what. I was in a bad mood, so I didn't even bother introducing myself to the shy, smiling girl next to me. I changed my mind though when she petted Akamaru. My dog was so happy to get some attention from the beautiful girl that he forgot all about his owner; me.

After that, day by day, she and I became friends. All the girls in the class had a crush on Sasuke, why did she choose _him_? Even if she'd liked Sasuke he'd never have gotten with her. I felt jealous when she stared at _him_ like he was something special. I had a crush on her, but how would an eight year old child know that?

I finally realized my true feelings a few months ago. I am now sixteen and I am supposed to be more mature. Supposed to, being the key word here. I was going to let her know what I felt for her but she had other plans. She rushed into my room screaming with joy, saying that _he _asked her out!

THAT_ IDIOT _ASKED **MY **GIRL _OUT!_

Needless to say, that after that confession, I couldn't admit my feelings. How could I? She _is _in love with a certain _blonde, _who just _happened _to ask her out when_ I _was going to.

So yes, my life sucks.

And that's how everything took the bad road for me.

Oh, speak of the devil…

"Hey guys, sorry that I'm late! Naruto-kun took me to the mall today and we had lunch with some of his friends."

She smiled at us as an apology.

Shino nodded but I was far from ok with it.

"Which friends?" I snapped.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, Ino-chan, Shikamaru-kun, Sakura-chan…"

I didn't need to hear other names. Naruto always liked Sakura and he is still flirting with her whenever he can. Sakura told him that she is only interested in Sasuke, who doesn't give a damn if she lives or dies!

And then they say that blonde women are stupid!

"Kiba-kun? Are you mad at me?" Hinata asked with the cutest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen; and I _live_ with dogs!

"No, everything is great! I have been waiting for you here while you were with your _boyfriend_ at the mall. What could make my day better?" I said sarcastically.

"What do you mean, Kiba-kun?" she asked as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Oh, I know; why don't _you_ take your _boyfriend _and make a shinobi team so that you two can be alone? That would be splendid! I have a better idea; why don't you go live with _him _and then marry and have children. Oh, wait; your father wouldn't approve of it!"

I kept saying things like that as I felt my anger rising, but I couldn't help it; I wouldn't stop it even if could. I wanted her to know how unhappy I was.

"Kiba-kun! We will get married! Naruto-kun loves me!" she defended _him. _As_ always!_

"Love? Ha! He doesn't love you! He is trying to make Sakura jealous; he's using you Hinata, wake up!" I yelled at her.

SLAP

I just realized what I said to her. It was true, but I didn't have to rub it in her face. Wait; what is this warm feeling and sting on my cheek?

I turn my face wide eyed as it hit me. Hinata had just slapped me!

"Hinata I…" I trailed off as I saw a tear running down her cheek.

"I don't want us to be friends anymore Kiba…" She whispered as she left me there; frozen.

What have I done? I just lost her. Forever. Now there _wasn't_ going to be _anything _between us.

Then again, the truth hurts, doesn't it? Friends should protect you by telling you the truth, right?

Yes, but friends should protect your feelings and trust too.

Either way, I was screwed.

"I believe you should apologize to her and confess your feelings." Shino spoke and then disappeared.

That's weird. Shino never speaks unless it's necessary. I guess he must be tired of me telling him how much I like Hinata. Who wouldn't? I think about her 24 hours a day, even in my sleep. The only thing for sure is that I have to apologize…

I ran to her house and rang the bell. I waited for a long time and then decided to climb to her window. When I reached her window sill I saw her and _Naruto, making out!_

I climbed down and left. I needed to be alone. I can't believe her! I went there to say that I'm sorry and she was kissing that _blonde idiot!_

I reached the training fields not long after I'd left. I punched a tree and then hissed in pain.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?"

I looked up and saw Sasuke sitting on a branch.

"Sasuke? I could ask the same!" I asked back.

"I'm hiding from Sakura." Was his only reply.

I chuckled at his response though. Damn, that girl must really be stalking the poor Uchiha, for him to hide from her.

"Did you get into a fight with Hinata?" he asked, starling me.

"How do you know that? Are you stalking me?" I joked.

"Maybe I am." He jumped off the tree and landed gracefully behind me. He pressed himself on my back and I stiffened; was he trying to pull out a prank on me?

"Would you mind if I found you amusing to watch?" He whispered lowly in my ear bringing shivers to my body.

"Um, no. I guess not." I blushed.

Wait! Why the hell am I blushing?

"Kiba… I…"

"Sasuke-kun! I finally found you!" Sakura yelled at us from a distance. Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"We'll talk some other time."

Then, he vanished. Just like that.

What the hell was all this about?

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Yeah… Another story I'm starting… BUT it's with my best friend, therefore, she's doing half the work. I won't forget my other stories with Witchy Bitch (Peach! 3) Or my own!**

**Sasuke: Lies.**

**Amaya: Silence, your life is in my control.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Amaya That isn't an answer Uchiha!**

**Sasuke *Smirks* Hn.**

**So, next chapter is my own, this one was Nefeli's! Here. We. Go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORESS/S: Amaya~Ikari & **

**DATE WRITTEN: 7/27/12**

**TITLE: Why Him**

* * *

Why were Uchiha's always so damn confusing? I never did understand the jerk and I probably never would. I growled when Sakura flounced up beside me.

"Kiba, where'd Sasuke-kun go?"

She demanded. I sneered at the pink haired girl.

"Away from you."

With that I turned away from the fuming pinkette and stalked off towards my own home. I still felt bad for what I'd said to Hinata, but it was the truth, sometimes the truth hurts. I felt a pang in my heart when I thought of her kissing Naruto. Why couldn't it be ME she likes? MY lips that were pressed against hers? I don't understand what was so great about the moron. Why he was so fascinating to her, why she blushed and fainted at the mere sight of him when were younger. He wasn't that good looking, he wasn't smart, and he wasn't anything better than I was!

I sighed when I walked through my door, barely petting Akamaru as I walked past the happy dog to my room. He whined when I shut the door, but I just needed to be alone right now. Completely alone, so I could be sad with my thoughts. I ignored my mother and sister when they tried to get me to come out, despite my mother threatening to break down my door.

I sighed dejectedly, running my hand through my spiky brown hair. I blushed again when my thoughts drifted to the damnable Uchiha, I didn't know why the hell I blushed, my body was being stupid. Whatever, he didn't make any sense, being all creepy. Dick. Messing with my mind like that. I hope Sakura catches him.

I didn't know when my daydreaming led to me falling asleep, I know it was dark.

**-A-**

_I flinched when someone's hot breath fanned across my neck, sending shivers down my spine. _

"_Hello Kiba."_

_His seductive voice caused heat to pool in my abdomen, I bit my lip when his arms wrapped around my waist. I nearly whimpered when I felt him begin to kiss my neck, his warm lips sending tingles of pleasure everywhere they touched. I moaned quietly, his hands sliding up my shirt to play with my nipples._

_I felt my pants tighten, he chuckled lowly. _

"_Excited already Kiba? Naughty pup."_

_He whispered. I grinded against him on instinct, growling in pleasure. I was hot, I felt heat lighting up my body. Everywhere he touched left a trail of fire on my body, he was teasing me._

"_Don't be a tease!"_

_I snarled, biting my lip when he gently grabbed my hair and tilted my head back, nipping my throat. _

"_Patience is a virtue, Kiba."_

**-A-**

"HOLY SHIT!"

I sat up, gasping for air with my hand over my heart, I felt it beating a mile a minute. I looked out my window to see the sun was barely rising. What the _hell_ was that? I just had a wet dream about Uchiha-fucking-Sasuke!

That's it. I'm officially, certifiably, insane.

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**This chapter is shorter but I kind of like where it left off. Hope all readers do as well!**


	3. A Date?

**Chapter 3 by Black Cat No 13 AKA .**

**Written: 06-08-12 21.15**

**Hey guys! I can't believe it took me so long to update this story, I must apologize to you. I just got my drums and life moves on faster than me.**

**Too many anime, not enough time! LOL**

**Chapter 3: A date?**

I got off my bed and dressed; the dream still vivid in my mind. What the hell was wrong with me?

Something must be really screwed up in my head, to see a wet dream about the Uchiha.

I went to the kitchen, with a frown, trying to understand the meaning of this. I plopped onto a chair and stared at the table as if it would give me the right answers. I looked up and saw my sister, Hana. She was looking at me, kind of amused; she was the first person to help me find out my true feeling about Hinata. She and I are always fighting but she is still my sister and I love her

.

"You seem kind of troubled, otouto." She mocked me.

"Well, I…"

Maybe I should ask her; she'll probably know more than I do…

"What do wet dreams mean?"

She froze for a few minutes, trying to form the correct answer.

"Wet dreams can be caused by sexual frustration; please don't ask me to go there I think you figured out on your own how to 'help' yourself."

I blushed, embarrassed at her rude way of implying things that shouldn't be stated out loud, without even saying it.

"…they can also be caused by bottled up emotions for the person you're having interaction with. Did you see Hinata in this dream of yours?"

"Yeah... I have to go now. Thanks!"

I got up and left as soon as possible.

-B_o_y_s_L_o_v_e-

I walked silently into Konoha, passing by the Uchiha Compound.

Bottled up emotions huh? Did I really have any feelings towards Sasuke?

I always admired him for his strength and peace of mind, but I find him snobby and arrogant. Why would _I_ have any kind of emotion for _him_?

I sighed in defeat, not able to answer my own questions.

"Hey, thinking about me?" a voice asked from behind me, making me jump out of my skin.

There stood Sasuke, with a smirk plastered on his face. What kind of question was that?

"What?" I asked as if I haven't heard him.

He chuckled as he started walking ahead of me.

"Walk with me…"

I silently walked next to him and headed for Kami knows where.

Once we reached the BBQ he came to a stop. He entered the shop and motioned me to sit down on a sofa. I did so, without questioning him though no normal person would ever eat BBQ this early in the morning. To be honest, my mouth watered at the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. I should have had breakfast this morning!

Looking around I saw Shikamaru, Choji and Ino, who thankfully haven't noticed us yet. If they did, hell would break loose. Ino would go after Sasuke and he would run off, trying to avoid her, as always!

"What would you like to order?" Sasuke asked almost kindly.

"I am not hungry and I forgot to take money with me, so I'll pass." I said trying to convince myself that I wasn't hungry. My stomach gave me away by growling from the lack of food.

I blushed furiously as Sasuke smirked.

"I guess your stomach disagrees with you. Order anything you like, it's on me."

I stared at him in shock. The Great Uchiha Sasuke is going to pay my meal? That's… weird!?

"What would you like to order?" the waitress asked us.

"I'd like some rise balls and my companion…?" Sasuke trailed of, gesturing toward me to place my order.

"I'll take some roasted toast, thank you."

The waitress didn't leave, but kept staring at Sasuke.

"_You_ can call me if you want _anything_…" she extended her chest for him to look into her shirt, but he didn't, he kept looking at me.

I snorted at her slutty behavior.

"I won't have to." He answered. She pouted and left.

"Good riddance!" I said annoyed. Wait, why was I annoyed?

"You don't like the girl?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"She is ok, I guess."

"So, why are you so hostile towards her and want her out of the way? Are you jealous and want me all to yourself?" he smirked!

"W-why would I be jealous? I am in love with Hinata-chan." His eyes narrowed.

"Nothing really…" He said looking outside.

Time flew by as we ate in silence, chatting from time to time for a cool jutsu we saw or for our sensei.

When we finished up he paid and we left.

-Sas_Uke-

Sasuke and I walked to the training fields, where I had a meeting with Shino and Hinata. Surprisingly, I had a nice time with him, today.

"I enjoyed out time together."

"I am glad you liked our first date." He smirked as I blushed.

_Why the hell am I constantly blushing around him? _

Then I saw Hinata and Naruto there, holding hands and something inside me snapped. I caught Sasuke's wrist and started pulling him towards them. When I reached them, Ino came into view, saying something about Sasuke.

I caught her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She stood there shocked when I broke away.

Everyone stared at me in shock.

Ino slapped me and left crying.

That's when reality caught up with me. What was I trying to do? _What was I trying to prove?_

I started running away from them, away from what I had done to poor Ino and away from that jealous monster that took over my body. When I arrived home, I went straight to my bed and found Sasuke sitting on the windowsill.

"Why are you here?" I snapped at him.

"Do you really like Yamanaka, or did you kiss her to make Hinata jealous?" he asked in a low accusing voice.

"I just wanted Hinata to notice me; I know what I did was wrong." I replied as I lowered my gaze.

"It wasn't wrong, you just need the right person to help you…" he said smirking.

"Do you have someone in mind? I don't think anyone would help me with my love life." I frowned trying to think of someone.

"I'll help you; let's make the Hyuuga jealous…"

**I hope you like my chapter! Next chapter is from my BF The Akatsuki Wolf! Hey Amaya-sama, I hope you like this chapter! **

**Until next chapter, lots of love!**

**Nefeli**


	4. A Love Triangle

**AUTHORESS/S: Amaya~Ikari & nefeli . soulbender**

**Chapter: A Love Triangle**

_Dreams_

* * *

I sighed irritably, glaring up at the sky. It was sunny and cheerful, the weather mocked my mood. I was leaning against a tree with Shino on the other side as we waited -_again- _For Hinata to show up.

"I don't care who she's dating, it doesn't make it right to keep us waiting on her."

The Aburame hummed, I didn't know if he was agreeing or disagreeing.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I was with-"

"Naruto-kun."

I made my voice very high pitched and mocking as I said this. She looked hurt; I felt a pang run through my heart. She turned and leaned on the opposite tree.

"Kiba."

I would have jumped across the forest had someone not wrapped their arm around me. I tilted my head up in shock at the taller teenager, his smirk was cocky.

"Sasuke-kun, hello, wh-what are you d-doing here?"

He barely glanced at her, instead focusing on me. I knew I was blushing. Shino gave us a look before turning away completely.

_I'd be tired of my shit if I were him, too. Even I don't know what I want anymore. _

I tried to detach myself from the Uchiha, pouting when I realized he was stronger than me. I bit my lip when I noticed Hinata narrowing her eyes.

"Are we on for tonight?"

What the hell was tonight?

"Yeah."

I told him. Hinata's mouth fell open. I smirked internally.

"Kurenai-Sensei is coming."

Shino warned us. Sasuke glanced momentarily towards our teacher before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine in a brief kiss before disappearing, as though he were never there. I blushed so hard I nearly pulled a Hinata.* I heard Hinata gasp sharply, and at the moment I can tell you I honestly did not care at this point, my mind was too hazed with what had just transpired.

_He tried to help, he's making it worse!_

**-A-**

I flopped onto my bed with a huff, tired from training and stressed over Hinata and her dear Naruto.

_And Sasuke._

Damn Sasuke. Damn his arrogance, damn his cleverness, damn his sexiness-

_Damn my subconscious!_

I nearly screamed when Hana punched my arm.

"Wake up! I've said your name three times, Mom's ready to come in here and drag you downstairs!"

I glared at my sister, she raised a brow.

"What's wrong with you, pissy britches?"

She asked, plopping herself down on my bed as though I'd invited her.

"Get out and leave me alone."

She snorted.

"Right, not happening. Is it Hinata?"

_It would be way more simple if it __**was**__ Hinata._

"Did… Did you ever have, I don't know. Problems figuring out who you… Liked, when you were younger?"

She blinked, eyes taking on a surprised look.

"Um… Yeah, I've had love triangles before. It's bound to happen to most people. But you've been lovesick over Hinata for… Forever, who the heck wormed her way into your heart?"

_Fuck why did she have to say __**her**__?!_

"No one. Forget it, Hana."

"…Him?"

I made the mistake of jerking towards her in surprise, giving her the answer. She raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't know you were gay, little bro."

"I-I'm not!"

I whisper-yelled. I wasn't gay, _Sasuke _kissed _me._ He's the one that's gay. I growled in frustration, rubbing my brown hair. She giggled, to my annoyance.

"It isn't like I care… No one would, I guess."

Fuck you, Hana.

"Whatever. What did mom want?"

"She wants to know if you know what time you'll be back from the mission tomorrow."

"Should only take a couple of days. I don't anything except I'm supposed to be at the gates at eight. So, get the hell out so I can sleep."

She cuffed me on the head before leaving, I sighed heavily in exhaustion, laying down and yanking the blanket over my head. I snarled when the door opened again, but it shut almost immediately.

"Hana if y-OOF!"

Akamaru jumped onto my bed, landing more on me. I smiled at the huge dog, letting him lay down next to me, hoping he'd help me sleep

* * *

_I felt hot. Hot, in a good way… It felt strange, I'd never felt like this before. I growled when someone ran their hand down my bare chest, chuckling deeply. I opened my eyes slowly, meeting dark black ones. I inhaled sharply, trying to pull away from him, but I couldn't move._

_I shot my eyes up, glaring at the handcuffs keeping my hands tied to the headboard of the bed I was laid on. I glared at the smirking Uchiha, panting slightly. _

"_Untie me, Uchiha!"_

_I snarled. He straddled my hips, leaning in close to my face, hand sneaking lower down my body. I blushed furiously, heart pounding._

"_The fun is only just starting."_

* * *

I jerked up so fast I fell off the bed, breathing hard and sweating. I'd dreamed about the _fucking_ bastard!

_AGAIN!_

Whatever… Just calm down, get ready, and go. I glanced at the clock, I'd beaten my alarm, so I had a couple hours. I sluggishly showered and dressed, making sure I packed what I needed before heading downstairs and letting my exuberant dog outside. My mother handed me an apple, to my disdain.

"I didn't have time to cook, eating healthy would do you good."

I shot her a glare, nibbling half-heartedly.

"Where's Hana?"

I asked with my mouth full. She narrowed her eyes, I swallowed sheepishly, giving her a smile.

"Outside training."

Show off. I looked at the clock, deciding I should leave. I whistled for Akamaru on my way out. The damn dog wanted to race to the gates, normally I would have any objection, but I was tired from having… Less than decent dreams. I stopped at the gate, panting slightly. I glanced up to see Shikamaru, yawning.

"Hey, Shikamaru."

He waved, sighing deeply. I heard someone coming up behind us, I turned to see Kakashi walking towards us.

And Sasuke.

"What are you doing here!"

I asked, sounding more shocked and accusing than probably should have gotten by without question. He raised a brow, smiling slightly.

"I'm on your team for the mission. Aren't you happy to see me?"

_Fuck you, life._

__**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

*** As in fainting.**


	5. Camping with my saviour

**Authors: The Akatsuki Wolf and .**

**Date Written: **

**Hello my loves! I must thank Tay-chan for all the help; yeah Amaya, I'm talking about you again! XD**

**But I also want to thank all the readers and reviewers. Love you guys!**

**Chapter 5: The Mission**

I can't believe that I am stuck with the Uchiha for this mission. I would try to use the alone time in this mission to understand what I feel for him, but it is obvious now that he is not giving me that option.

By the way; what the fuck is this mission all about?

Kakashi said that we will learn the details along the way to our destination; but I can't help but wonder what kind of mission needs a bug expert like Shino, a smell specialist like me, a prodigy like Sasuke and the Byakugan, Hinata.

Before we leave the village, Kurenai-sensei said that she's not coming with us because she needs to go to the doctor with Asuma and took Shikamaru with her. Was Asuma-sama sick or something?

"Thinking about me naked?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

I blushed as everyone stared at us.

"N-no, w-why would I do t-that?" I shuttered just like Hinata did.

"The fact that you are stuttering only confesses that you are guilty as charged!"

"Shut up, Uchiha." I said embarrassed yet angry.

He snickered as he disappeared and reappeared, hugging me from behind.

"You are right baby, I should shut up…" He licked my neck, making me shudder.

"Get off of me, you idiot!" I yelled at him.

He let go with a pout.

"You shouldn't talk this way to your boyfriend and soon to be lover, baby!"

He winked and I almost _died_! What the hell is he thinking? Soon to be lover? The day I sleep with this arrogant bastard will be the day I tell Naruto that he is my hero! Ha; as if that will ever happen!

I decided to act as if he wasn't here and he got my point and didn't bother me anymore. Sometimes, I caught him staring at me, but I didn't mind as long as he didn't make those comments.

After what seemed like ages, we reached a small valley, where we would set camp.

"What is this mission about anyway?" I finally asked.

"We are almost at the checkpoint." Kakashi said.

"what is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked his teacher who smirked.

"We need Jiraiya-sama to help us complete the mission."

"Okay, Hinata and Shino go find some supplies, Sasuke and Kiba go get some wood to light the fire and I will set the camp." Kakashi said with a bored expression and took out a small book that he started to read. I always admired him for his power, but I never understood why he liked those books so much. I once asked Kurenai-sensei and she said that I am too innocent and that I am still young and naïve. Whenever I asked somebody they would laugh and brush it off. What the hell did those books contain?

So, I walked into the forest with that idiot following me. I started picking up some branches from here and there. Hell, I missed Akamaru. Hana came and took him before I left to do his check-up. I still remember his big eyes begging me to take him with me. I kind of feel bad for not being there for him when he faces the vet; I know he is scared of him.

I am a horrible friend…

Suddenly, the earth started shaking and I found myself frozen to the spot when I realized that some big rocks where heading my way. I turned my gaze to Sasuke who was screaming my name, running towards me. I felt him push me out the way as the rocks run through him.

"SASUKEEEEEE!" I yelled as I tried to find my strength again.

I run towards him, to find him on the ground groaning as a rock had settled on his leg.

"Are you ok?" I asked worried.

"I'm ok, but my leg can't agree with me. Don't worry over this; just get this rock off of me." He growled in annoyance at his lack of movement.

I did as I was told and helped him up, holding his waist and arm around my neck to support him as we returned to the camp.

"Why did you save me?" I asked after the whole situation settled in my mind.

"What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I let you get squashed?" He answered with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him but smiled either way. He was still himself and I was glad that he cared about me that much.

When we returned at the camp, everyone gasped as the injured Sasuke.

"W-what h-happened?" Hinata asked as she started healing his leg.

"Um… Earthquake?" I said embarrassed. What could I say? That he saved my ass?

"We know about that! What happened to his leg?" Shino asked.

"Well… Rocks!?" I answered blushing at my own idiotic replies.

"Leave them alone, what happened, happened. Since we have no fire, due to Sasuke's injury, we can only sleep now." Kakashi said smirking.

"Why are you smirking?" I asked offended.

Every one stared at me.

"How do you know that I'm smirking?" he asked surprised.

"I just do! Why?"

"Nothing really. Now, everyone to their sleeping bags."

Hinata stopped healing Sasuke's leg and Shino helped him to his sleeping spot. I fell asleep almost instantly when I got under my covers.

-U*C*H*I*H*A*C*E*S*T-

I woke up sometime in the night when I felt someone shifting behind me and a hand pulling me to a warm chest. That smell, vanilla, I knew it; it was Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" I asked him half asleep.

"I crawled all the way here to be with my boyfriend and I'm cold…" he whispered into my ear, bringing shivers up and down my spine.

"Can I please stay?" he added after a minute.

"Sure, just don't pull out anything, or I'll kill you." I said sheepishly as I drifted to sleep without listening to reply fully.

"Good night Kiba, I lo…"

**Ok, guys tell me what you think! Love you all!**

**_Amaya- So Nefeli leaves us with a cliffhanger. And I sit here reading it and say "You witch how dare you leave us with a cliffhanger?! What happens?! Write what happens!" Before thinking "You idiot it's YOUR job to add the next part. Blondes. Gotta love us, though!_  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORESS/S: Amaya~Ikari and nefeli . soulbender**

**TITLE: Why Him**

* * *

I was half thankful, half disappointed (god knows why) when his sentence was cut off. A deafening sound cracked through the air, startling all of us. I jerked up, hand clasping Sasuke's on instinct.

Fuck instinct, right?

I peered through the darkness while Kakashi stood in the middle of our camp, Hinata was sitting up and though Shino was lying down, I knew he was only feigning sleep.

"Kiba and Shino, stay here, Hinata and I will investigate that explosion."

He took off with her, leaving me alone with my 'boyfriend' and teammate. I sighed through my nose and trying to pull my hand back, Sasuke obviously disagreed with my action because he held on tighter.

"Can you send a bug to look around?"

"Already done."

Shino replied. I suddenly felt bad, he probably felt like a third wheel. I think I'd made a bad habit of that, he was my best friend and I was constantly putting him behind Hinata and now Sasuke.

"Awesome."

I breathed, shifting to be more comfortable. I pushed Sasuke back down when he tried to sit up.

"Stay."

I warned, earning an almost amused look from the older boy.

"No one's around, it could have been another earthquake."

"Two in this time span? Man-made, you think?"

Shino was the nature guy. I was more a tracker if anything. He shrugged.

"Guess we'll find out."

Ah, mysteriousness again, hm?

"There's been another minor earthquake, a few rocks have collapsed on the east side. I think we should move, I'm not sure how safe this area is."

Hinata and I both yawned in disagreement, but I couldn't argue with our safety. Sasuke stood, putting less weight on his injured leg.

"Can you walk okay?"

Kakashi asked him, receiving a nod in return. Stubborn bastard.

"Kiba, stay close to him in case he needs assistance."

Kakashi ordered. I blatantly ignored Sasuke's smirk in my direction. Why me? Shino was stronger than I was, damn it! The other three took off, leaving me with him. That seemed to happen a lot.

"Never catch a break huh, baby?"

"Come on."

I growled, making him go first so I could follow his pace.

"We're not far from our checkpoint, so I guess we could just continue on there."

I sighed warily, noting Hinata's visible wilt of exhaustion.

"Don't worry Hinata, he said it wouldn't be long."

I muttered, she looked out of the sides of her eyes but didn't answer. She didn't want much to do with me lately, but whatever, I was still her teammate.

"Oh, silent treatment, how cruel."

A smooth voice whispered. I glared at Sasuke, tempted to knock him off the tree before I took in to consideration all he'd done tonight.

"You're lucky you're hurt."

I hissed, he chuckled.

"Why, looking forward to more exciting things?"

_Damn_ him and his dirty minded implications. Kakashi abruptly stopped, and both Hinata and Shino passed him, though we were able to stop in time being so far behind.

"We're not anywhere new!"

I huffed in annoyance.

"That's why it's a good hiding place."

I hated when people snuck up on me.

"Jiraiya-sama."

Kakashi greeted, waving his hand, which I noticed held that book of his.

"What's in that book he always reads?"

I asked Sasuke, while everyone else was far enough ahead to not pay attention. He smirked suggestively.

"You're a bit more innocent than I thought."

Not with the dreams I've been having…

"I'm about damn tired of that answer!"

I growled, stomping my foot like a child that didn't get their way. He pressed closer to me.

"You could find out, firsthand baby."

I blushed, stepping away from him and his seductive voice.

"Wh-what's our mission, now that we're here?"

I demanded, trying to hide my stutter. Kakashi glanced at me, smirking again.

What the hell was with him?

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

…**Cliffhanger…?**

**It's SHORT I'm AWARE. I'm SORRY. I have little brainjuice at this moment- algebra and physical science can just suck my ladyboner. School annoys me, I wish they taught stuff we genuinely MUST know to SURVIVE. This alphabet and letter shit isn't on my list. I don't know how to cook or talk to boys, why don't they have classes for that?**

**Anyway princess, your turn for a chapter… Hopefully you can something out of this mess I've given you XD**


End file.
